Angels & Demons
by swankkyy
Summary: Supernatural fic about loving something you can't have. Santana is evil and Brittany is good. Santana is torn because she can't have her. Title might change later. M for violence, sex, and anything else I decide to write. Brittana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**[Santana's POV]**

"Please no! Help!"

I laughed at the meaningless screams for help as I circled around my job/meal (Well that's what I refer to them as) smelling the fear overwhelm the room.

"Please God! Can anyone hear me!?"

I bent down to whisper in this insignificant human's ear, "There's no God here. I think you should have figured that out by now."

The human started to do a blood curling scream as I got out my dagger and sliced down her cheek. Smelling the sweet liquid overpowered with fear and adrenaline run down the side of her face almost made me forget why I was here.

"No one can hear you from where we are. You should be very afraid."

Before the girl could scream again, I made sure to cut it off early by plunging the dagger in the girl's chest and twisting it while the air-filled with a whole new energy. I eagerly shuttered at the way the girl's spirit filled myself and made me feel very much alive. The girl's body soon turned into a powdery gray dust covering the floor. I cracked my neck and tried keeping that high for as long as possible.

I rolled my eyes before picking up my dagger and placing it in its holder on my belt, "Well that was fun while it lasted."

It didn't take long before her guardian angel showed up to collect what was left of her. I watched as the angel wept over the corpseless dust and almost pitied the angel for being so caring.

"You know she can't hear your cries right? She stopped hearing right around the time I _killed_ her."

"Santana, must you taunt anything that comes your way?"

I didn't need to turn around to know that was my closest colleague and friend walking up from behind me. It wasn't only because I've grown accustomed to her blinking in at random times but also because it was one of the many awesome powers we enjoy using. See, I'm a hybrid demon. Not many hybrids make it as far as I do but I tend to... "over achieve" at what I do. I'm usually sent to many 'jobs' and told to do what I do best to them. It helps that the part of me that isn't demon has to feed on these humans or else I'd see no point in pursuing them so.. feverently.

The whole blinking thing is another power she and I have. We could transport anywhere at a blink of an eye. Get It?

There are a few ways I can feed off of humans. I could slowly suck all the pain and sorrow away from their bodies, or I could go the old-fashioned way and feed off of their blood. But I enjoy feeling the way fear engulfs the room and working its way through my body.

"I can't help it Q. You know I love watching them clean up my mess."

Quinn rolled her eyes and nudged me, "Come on, it's getting boring here. You know how agitated I get when I'm bored."

We blinked to Quinn's place and after a few hours we layed lazily across her bed. Things were very fluid between the two of us. It wasn't like I was in love with her. I don't think it's possible for her nor I to love. At least the demon part of me can't love. The other part of me is mostly full of anger and despair.

I don't remember much about my past life but as far as I can tell, I don't want to know. I was a human a very long time ago and one day I woke up with a hunger for something sweet and thick. Of course I tore apart the closest town I was in to satisfy myself. I always felt the pain of never being satisfied enough but one day I got a deal I couldn't refuse. I know that some part of me remembers the tiny remains of the human inside me but I don't think I want to remember.

I turned over to see Quinn eyeing me to tend to her sexual desires again so I flipped myself on top of her and bit down on the first piece of skin I saw and listened to her scream in pleasure.

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

I couldn't feel my body as my mind tried drifting farther from reality. I tried to keep myself connected to gravity as much as a could but there was a bigger part of me that was urging to let go. The dark abyss seemed much less painful and calmer. I knew I should've kept fighting for something or someone but I couldn't think about anything but letting go, so I did. I felt my mind float more towards the darkness and all my thoughts quickly dim away when what felt like a strike of lightening hit my chest and I fell against the hard floor. I was alarmed by the sudden awareness my body and mind had that I didn't want to open my eyes. I was too afraid of what might be waiting for me.

It almost felt like it should have been freezing and hot at the same time but it was a comfortable feeling. I slowly opened my eyes to a white marble floor that seemed to never end. I didn't see anyone around but felt like somebody was watching me.

"H-hello?"

I felt another bolt go through my body making me lurch forward.

"It won't hurt. It's just surprising the first couple of times. Even if it were to hurt you, you won't remember it once it's over."

I didn't feel scared or on edge from the person talking even though I couldn't see where it was coming from.

The voice soothed me and I felt safe, "What's happening to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Everything you were and everything you've done in your past life got you to this moment and your existence is as special as everyone you'll be with."

Past life?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I didn't know which direction I wanted this to go. Please tell me if I'm not giving enough or if I'm doing too much. Right now I'm just doing character development more than rushing to brittana. Don't worry, it will happen just not straight away. It'll be good I promise**

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

I felt myself breathe again as I felt my body. Everything felt the same as it was. But if that were really true, why did I have a feeling everything is different now? I got up and looked around the bright room. There was nothing in it.

"Finally, you've recovered."

I jump at the voice that came from behind me and turned to see an... Angel? I don't know but I felt this sudden wave of calm drown out any panic I had.

"What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember anything from your past life? The friends you had? Family?"

Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything except that I shouldn't be in this place. I slowly shake me head and see him smile knowingly.

"That's because that life is left behind now. You were a very good person in your past life. Better than most and now you serve with many to make sure people like you aren't harmed. "

"What do you mean?", I mentally hit myself for asking so many obvious questions. But I felt like I had a right to know more than he was telling me.

"Brittany, you were protected in your past life the same way you'll be protecting your people. There is too much evil in this world to leave good people defenseless."

I felt so familiar with the name he called me. It felt right to be called Brittany. I nodded my head slowly and tried to not look confused.

The man chuckled at me, "There was more to your world than anyone knew. There's so much going on all around humans that they never recognize what's what in front of them unless we want them to. Have you ever thought about what comes after death?"

"This, I'm assuming."

"Not for everyone. Only some make it to where you're at. Most roam freely or reincarnate. But there are those few that take the wrong turn in all this."

The man grabbed my wrist and everything felt like it was shaking until I saw we were in a new place. We were now in an alley way with no light. I blink a few times even though my eyes were already perfectly adjusted to the lighting change. It looked almost familiar but something was off.

I see a woman with her head down walking as fast as it seemed she could, "Why are we here?"

"You need to see what dangers are out here if we didn't help."

I kept watching the woman and out of thin air a man pops up and grabs her from behind. The woman screams in shock as a dagger pierces her heart and slowly releases.

I step toward the woman only to be held back, "Let me help her."

"We're only here to watch. We're not seen or heard by either of them."

I resisted to run towards them as the girl slowly turned to dust and the dagger clattered on the ground.

The man disappeared soon after , "Why would he do that to her? And why did she turn into dust?"

"Because they need to feed on something pure and when they do, any life gets sucked out and there's nothing left of them. The soul gets sucked to ashes. This is what we need you to protect people like yourself from. We have protected you as best we could and now it's time for you to do the same. Of course you're a special case from the rest."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't die from natural causes. It was something darker than that."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

_I felt the intense pain of venom spread through my system as I fell to the floor. I screamed in agony as I felt my body shut down. It felt like very hot ice shooting into every part of my body. I couldn't breathe without feeling my ice fill my lungs to the point that I stopped breathing. My heart beat slowed at first, It was almost too hard to keep in time with it with how uneven it was. Suddenly I felt a pain shoot through my chest that was more than painful. I felt my heart stop completely for a bit and another jolt of pain shot through it making me lurch forward and hit the pavement again. My heart suddenly staggered to a fast beat until it hummed. It stayed at a soft hum that only I could hear and I opened my eyes._

I woke up in a panic in Quinn's bed and pushed her away from my body.

"Why do you sleep? You know we don't need it."

"It's habit. I had a nightmare"

"We don't have thoughs either."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed, "A past memory is a nightmare."

I put on my clothes in the dark and started heading towards the door. Quinn has been using this apartment for the past few days since she killed the owners. It seemed convenient to stay there until we had a better suiting place. That was the only problem with being what we are. We don't get assigned places to live and never get hand outs. We stay wherever we can and wait for the next mission to be headed in our direction. It's not like we are supposed to sleep anyways so there shouldn't be a point in a bed. But after I turned into a hybrid that was the second thing I did. The first one was watch the sunrise without fear for the first time in a while.

I walked down the street to see all the guardian's barriers slowly go up. I laughed because of the fear I put in everyone around me. Human's didn't realize it but they always seem to steer clear of me the minute I was 10 feet away from them.

"Where are you going?"

Of course Quinn would follow me. What else was there to do at 3 in the morning.

"Graveyard."

Quinn blinked in front of me and shook her head, "Well why don't you just blink there?"

"Because it's nice to walk sometimes. It keeps my senses sharp."

"Fucking vamps and their senses."

I leaned in to her and whispered slowly, "You don't mind it when I'm biting into you and you can sense everything around you. Things can be very different in bed if you want."

Quinn won't admit how much she enjoys being bitten but I know because I can feel it. When your already a demon, you can't change into a vampire. Something entirely different happens. When I bite into Quinn, her senses become my senses and things become much clearer for the both of us. It's like sharing blood with each other except she has my venom in her instead.

I hear her softly complaining about walking next to me so I blinked without warning to the place I wanted to go. I knew she'd be next to me soon enough as I sat on the tombstone.

Sure enough she appeared next to me and rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic. Another vampire thing I'm guessing. Brooding and lonely must be two very big qualities in that."

I stretched my mouth open and fangs quickly came out, "Say one more thing about what I am."

"Touchy too. How scary."

Okay, so I get more than angry when anybody bad talks what I am. But with the media making what I was to seem so pathetic is annoying. I'm sure all vampires are not love-sick and over dramatic about every little thing they do. I don't sparkle, I love human blood more than anything, and I could rip anyone to shreds without another thought about it. I can't exactly kill Quinn since she's already dead but I could try.

My eyes went pitch black as I let my mind go blank and next thing I knew I was on top of Quinn on my grave trying to tear her to shreds. She just laughed and avoided any attack I made on her.

"It's okay Sanny, not all of us still keep the human inside still well alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Brittany's POV]**

"I'm going to give you your first charge. Remember that their life is to be treated more important than your own."

I knew I would sacrifice everything to this person. I could feel it in my blood for the need to protect. It must be something all of us feel.

"How will I know where to go?"

"You'll feel it. Her name is Marley Rose. She's only a few years younger than you were. Go to her."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

Quinn blinked to the park I was staying at, "Do you smell that? We have a new job to do."

I sniffed the air and got out my dagger. I flipped it around a few times before throwing it against a tree and blinking to retrieve it.

"You smell that too?"

"Are you kidding? I can smell that for miles. I guess this job is going to take anyone near it."

I could feel the girl and her protector. It's almost intoxicating with how strong it seems. Something else is there though. It's almost like an alert to stay away. That's weird.

I turn to Quinn who felt it too, "I've never came across a protector like this one. They're strong."

"I want her."

"Well obviously. I don't want the job or need it. You're the one that feeds."

"No, I want the protector."

The smell was overwhelming it almost made me go crazy. I could feel the fight she could put up. Usually they never interact with us (Especially me) since they know the damage we could do. But this one had a different scent. I wanted to figure out what that was and who knows? Hunting it down might even be fun.

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

Once he said her name, I felt something tugging me. It felt uncomfortable to be away from this person I never met. I closed my eyes and felt warmth and change of scenery around me. I opened my eyes to find a girl singing in front of a small audience. I walked inside the room and took a seat away from everyone else. Judging by the way no one paid attention to my entrance, I figured I couldn't be seen.

This weird feeling filled me up as I looked after her. I couldn't leave her if I tried. I looked around the room and figured this was a school. The bell assured my guess as everyone started to walk out of the room. I see Marley take her time packing everything up and head out.

_Glee club? Why does she need protecting?_

I walked around the room and then peaked outside to find two boys with slushies in their hands. _  
_

_You got to be kidding me. _

Before I could say anything or protect Marley, she saw the slushies coming and flipped the cups from their grasp having it splash all over them. They were about to come at her when she kicked one in the stomach and flipped over to run the second one into the wall.

"You wanna tell me why you were going to slushy me?"

The guy tried to not choke, "It's ritual for all the new kids."

"Well, if one more of your guys tries to do this to me, I'll come after you and kick your ass. Understand?"

Before he could answer, she walked away without giving a second look to either of them.

After walking into an empty classroom she started talking, "You weren't much help. Why'd they send _you_?"

I looked around to see who she was talking to but it was only her in the classroom besides myself.

"Are you gonna show yourself or do I have to be in real danger for you to do something?"

I felt myself become visible and knew I looked very confused, "How did you know I was here?"

"_Please_, I knew you were here the minute you showed up. Who sent you?"

"I didn't really catch his name."

"Okay well you can leave because I'm fine and you're attracting trouble more than you know."

"That's not what I'm supposed to do. I'm here to keep you away from whatever is trying to harm you."

Marley laughed and waved her hand around the room, "Like that did any good for the last few 'protectors'."

"What happened to them?"

"They attracted trouble and got in the way. I understand this is your job but please refrain from being so close to me."

I didn't understand how this girl could even need someone like me to protect her. She seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

The rest of the day I stood at least 20 feet away from her just to be polite but my senses were so heightened that I didn't need to be close to her. I walked with her from a distance when she decided to go home. I didn't have a choice for sitting on the porch since she's made it clear not to get near her. I don't know why I feel like I should take orders from her but I can't go against her word. Maybe that's how the people we're trying to protect get hurt.

Night time came in a flash and I could hear Marley's breathing get deeper and her heart beat slow. I didn't feel tired to sleep so I kept myself busy by getting used to all the sounds and smells of everything around the house. Seemed easy enough.

I was so caught up in familiarizing myself that I put Marley on the back of my mind. Come to think about it her heart seems to be louder as if it's right behind me.

"Do you sense that? Don't make any sudden moves."

"Why? I don't sense anything."

"You're as useless as a stuffed animal. You must be new which means your sixth sense hasn't kicked all the way in yet. Something's coming for me. I'd be on the lookout and keep very close to me now."

I immediately feel myself attached to her by a very short thread and make sure to keep it that way.

I kept everything on high alert but that's not before I felt something else in the room. _What was that?_

I turned around to see a blonde girl try to grab Marley from behind but failed since Marley anticipated her attack and flipped her from behind and pressed her foot into the blonde's neck.

Marley turned to me and looked behind me, "Move!"

I automatically ducked to the floor feeling a dagger cut the air where I was and hit the wall. I turned to see a brunette woman look at me with a hateful glare and come running towards me with only her hands as weapons. I avoided her attack and ended up opposite of her again. She tried again a few times only seeming more frustrated. I turned to Marley to see her up close with the blonde looking like she's taking care of herself pretty well. I wondered if all humans knew how to take care of themselves this well.

I laughed to myself when the brunette hit the floor on her side.

"Quinn, I would kill her now if I were you."

Marley answered back for the blonde whose name is now known, "She's busy now."

While the brunette got distracted looking, I picked her up by the neck and rammed her into the wall, "Why are you here?"

"Because we had a hunch that the hunter wasn't the most interesting thing in this house."

"Hunter?"

The brunette laughed before I put more pressure on her neck. I could feel something other than evil in her. I couldn't place what it was but I wasn't going to waste time to find out. I felt something grow inside me and I stretched my mouth open without the brunette noticing since she was looking at Marley.

"So they haven't told you who your protecting? It's not like anyone else wanted the job. I'd watch out if I were you. She has a thing of accidentally killing her protectors. You don't really seem like much of one anyways. Besides I don't want her, I want you."

That did it for me. I felt myself get angry fast as my eyes got dark. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at me in surprise though I don't know what for. There was a hunger I was fighting. It might have been the hunger to kill or to at least maim the brunette. I was able to fight it off easy enough as long as I remembered to keep control.

It was so quiet you could hear the water dripping from the faucet in Marley's kitchen, "If you try hurting her or myself I'll kill both of you. It'll be easy seeing as it didn't take long to get you in this position."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys may have been thrown in a weird area last chapter but this chapter will sort everything out and stuff. Thank you for the reviews it helped knowing at least some people were enjoying this. :)**

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

What the hell is she? Protectors don't do that. They don't attack like that and they certainly don't grow fangs and have black eyes. Why the hell would they turn a vampire into a protector and how did she even get considered?

I look at Quinn to see her blink out and feel her grab my shoulder and I feel myself at the cemetery grounds, "No, we have to go back."

"We have no idea what that was. That wasn't normal."

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK."

She grabbed my shoulders to get my attention, "I'm not letting you go back there until we know what's going on."

"Can't you see? She used to be one of us. Sort of… All I saw was that she used to be what I was and I need to find out why they let her be a protector and why she didn't tear me up on the spot because I would've done the same in her position. She's different."

"You're right, she is different. If you go back there she'll have no hesitation. Plus a hunter is what she's protecting. That's why their scent was overpowering. All the courage and fearlessness is tempting to bring down."

I start thinking and ignore her bursts of confusion, " I need to get her to come here."

Quinn starts laughing and shakes her head, "Why would you do that?"

"It's common ground. No one can get hurt here. At least the supernatural can't harm anything."

"And if she brings the hunter?"

"We'll have to separate them for a bit and you're helping."

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

I stood there with my hand clutching only air as my teeth receded and my eyes changed back to my normal blue eye color. I turn to see Marley looking at me as if I sprouted horns. Which might have happened with the way I was finding out about what abilities I had.

"What?"

"Are you really my protector or are you something else that wants to kill me?"

I look at her confused and shake my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty positive that all other protectors don't have vampire powers. So tell me now so I can kill you."

I tried to go through what happened in my head but said it out loud, "I was sent here to protect you. The guy changed me into this and said I need to protect you with my life and I did."

"And you don't know his name?"

"He had this weird calming thing about him but that's all I know."

Marley rolled her eyes and nodded, "Soter. Fine, I trust you."

"Well I don't trust you. What's a hunter?"

"It's exactly what the name is. I hunt. I have a strong sense of everything supernatural and not supernatural. I can predict what will happen and I can kill pretty well to my knowledge."

"What do you mean to your knowledge?"

"I haven't done it out of will. Only to protect myself. I really don't like having this life where the supernatural waltz in and out of my life trying to get me to join their team."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Probably because the last few died when they didn't need to. I can take care of myself and protectors know that. Soter probably got a newbie because you don't know me and you seem like the type to defend yourself pretty well. What I don't understand is why you're a protector and not a demon and still a vampire. As far as I know, you're the first of your kind.", Marley took notice that I had this empty feeling merge inside me, "Lets go find out why they did this."

Marley waved her hands in front of her as if she was waiting for me to do something. I just stood there looking back at her with a scrunched up face.

"Okay, just think about wanting to talk to Soter. Let it consume you and don't forget to take me with you."

I closed my eyes in effort to do as she said. At least to amuse her with the idea that I could do this. I felt the world shifting and I felt calm all of a sudden. I opened my eyes to find myself in the place I was before I got assigned to Marley.

"Soter, show yourself. It was my idea to come and I want answers pronto."

"I know."

We turned to see him standing there with his hands in surrender, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh I don't know.. Why _her_?"

"It was partly experimental but mostly because she deserved to be with us and you needed her most."

Marley made a scoffing sound and crossed her arms, "I don't need anybody. My protectors needed me more than I need them."

"She took care of you didn't she? And it looks like she didn't die."

I stood there watching them talk about me as if I wasn't there. I rocked back and forth on my heels to the balls of my feet until they would finish. It was easier for Marley to ask these questions than myself anyways.

Marley rolled her eyes, "Why a vampire? They're not safe. They have anger issues and they definitely aren't saints."

Soter pondered this for a bit and responded, "But she has the purest spirit. She never wanted to harm anybody and she never thought she was an evil person. She got her hunger in control. She only fed when she felt like she was starving. She never liked what she became and she saved more than she harmed. You're no saint either Marley but we're more than willing to protect you because we see the good in you."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because I'm not going to him or you. I'm not going to become a weapon."

My head snapped up at the word weapon, "She's a weapon?"

"She could be used as one. But obviously that's not something she's considering.", He turned to address Marley with a stern voice, "You two have more in common than you realize. She's your protector until death Marley, you know that."

Soter disappeared and left us alone in this weird room.

"How'd you know his name was Soter?"

"Greek mythology and all that junk is sorta real. Just like the myth that vampires exist is real or how the good and evil thing is definitely real. Not everything was just a story or a myth. Soter is a god or a spirit if you don't believe in that stuff. He represents safety and whoever he's with feels like there are practically no worries in the world."

I raised my eyebrows at her and how much she knew. Way more than I could have known.

"So I'm protecting a weapon and a scholar?"

Marley gave a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review! Tell me if you want more or less of anything. I've been thinking of doing Quinn and Marley scenes together so let me know if that'd be a good idea or not.**

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

"Demon's shouldn't be attacking us tonight so I think you're good from protecting me for now."

I was about to shake my head but she interrupted me, "I'll call you if I need you. I'm not like other people. I've been in combat more than a few times."

Marley waved me away and I found my spot back on the porch. Before I could get comfortable I felt something grab me from behind and suddenly I was in a graveyard. I turn to see the same demon from earlier with hands up as if she was surrendering. It was a site that seemed unfit.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"This is common ground. We can't hurt each other here and I'm not after the girl."

"Well then-"

"Santana. I.. Uh That's my name."

I raised my eyebrow at the way she cut in to tell me her name, "Okay... _Santana_.. What do you want?"

Santana opened her mouth and closed it again. She seemed to be flustered in front of me which couldn't be right. I'm sure demons can't get flustered.

"I want to know how you're what you are. I didn't think we could be on the other side of the coin."

I looked at her like she was crazy and scoffed. "What do you mean what 'we' are? We're nothing alike. You're a _demon_."

She shook her head and tried to stop seeming lost, "W-We're both hybrids. I used to think that hybrids only rarely existed in demons but you're one of them. How'd you do it?"

"Listen, I didn't kill for fun or pleasure like you probably did. At least that's what they told me."

"Oh, Right."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "If you don't mind I have a person I have to protect from things like you and your friend."

Santana tried catching my attention as I turned to walk away, "Well.. Wait! Can we speak again?"

"As long as I have the ability to kill you, I will. You tried hurting Marley. I won't let you do that again. Why would you want to talk to me anyways? We're kinda mortal enemies."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

I felt like an idiot as she left me in the cemetary. A few seconds later, Quinn showed up.

"Well, that was pathetic."

"Don't push me."

"I'm just saying, you were in such awe of a _protector_ that I think you're the first flustered demon of our kind."

I felt my anger rise but was fighting against it this time to not prove Quinn's point, "I can't hurt protectors in this graveyard but I have no problem hurting you."

"You would think attacking me would eventually be boring to you with how much you do it. You should be happy that I listened to you for once and didn't attack the little hunter while you were talking to the freak. Now come back with me so we could put those teeth to real use."

I would do anything to make her forget the way I acted tonight. There was something different from this protector than all the others. She wasn't afraid to fight me or talk to me. I thought about it for a second before lunging at her and blinking back to her bed.

The next morning I found myself searching for her scent while Quinn had business to attend to. And by that I mean ripping someones head off.

I eventually found my way to a high school and started walking down the halls until I smelled what I was looking for. Before I could turn the corner I felt myself being thrusted into a wall and saw the protector in front of me with her arm against my neck.

"Hey"

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

"That you'd try to kill me whenever you have the chance."

"Okay so why are you here walking down my hallways? I could pick up your scent even before you showed up."

"Well.. You haven't tried killing me," As I said that, she pushed her arm harder into my neck, "Yet... I think that's a start. If I wanted your high schooler I wouldn't waste my time with you."

The protector let me go and paced back and forth, "Marley is gonna kill me if she knew a demon kept showing up and I didn't do anything to stop them"

I ignored what she said completely, "What's your name?"

"Out of all the things in the world, you want to know my name?"

I nodded and waited. Finally she shook her head and said, "It's Brittany."

"Very nice to know you Brittany."

"I haven't been a protector for very long but I know that this is probably the first time our kind has ever been on a first name basis."

"What's wrong with that?"

Brittany looked at me as if she were going to playfully push me but I saw the restraint and she coughed lightly, "Marley is going to kill me."

"Don't tell her."

"She's freaking out in there. I can feel it. She already knows you're here."

I found myself ignoring her talking about Marley again because I was really uninterested in that girl. Is it weird that I kept thinking about how gorgeous Brittany was? Usually protectors are faceless (Or at least to me they are) so I never look. This girl has beauty that comes with being a vampire but a softness from it that must come from being on the other side. Her blonde hair is as long as it could be with her eyes that contrast a nice blue. _Oh my god stop it Santana I'm sure this is really wrong to think about. You want to sin with a metaphorical angel._

The bell rang and I saw Marley come out of the classroom heading down the hall to her locker. I followed Brittany with her and stood behind her as the hunter did her interrogation.

"You didn't try to kill the parasite yet?"

"Well... No. I didn't."

"Why not? It's your job to make sure that the thing doesn't suck the life out of me or plunge her dagger into my chest."

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't flatter yourself. My friend may really want to do that but you're not my type."

I saw it was probably best if I left so I looked at Brittany and whispered in her ear before I blinked out of there, "I'll see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Santana's POV]**

The second I left the school I felt someone walking behind me, "Go ahead and yell at me."

"I'm just wondering if this is a new science project for you."

I turned to Quinn and tried pushing her into the bushes, "It's not like that."

I heard her struggling to get up, "Then what is it like?"

"Complicated."

"You really think I can't handle what you have to say?"

"I'm not like you! Half breeds are different. There are things I strongly feel that I can't control so go ahead."

"Go ahead what?"

"Say all the brooding vampire jokes now so we can get it over with."

"I'm not gonna joke around right now since we both know the line you're putting your ass on. She'll never be interested in you. She seems like a pretty angry half breed and _that_ hunter isn't joking around."

"Okay, can you do me a favor and not tell me things I already know. I'm interested in getting to know Brittany."

"_Brittany_? you know her _name_?"

She stood there and let me walk ahead of her.

She blinked in front of me and pushed my chest, "You really like her."

"I don't know what I feel."

Quinn looked like she was lost in thought for a few seconds, "Fine. I'll keep the hunter company while you do your thing."

"What do you mean keep her company?"

"I won't try to kill her! I can't promise that I'll be alive by the end of it though."

* * *

**[Quinn's POV]**

_This has to be the most fucked up situation I could get in. I never thought I'd be protecting a hunter for my partner._

Once I saw the hunter leave school the next day I got a nod from Santana. I blinked to her and before she could do anything to be I grabbed her arm and blinked out.

I took her to the only place I knew where to go.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, we're just back at my place. Before you try and kill me, I'm just here to make sure you don't get hurt while my girl tries to find out what she _feels_ with yours."

She started pacing back and forth and threw a glare in my direction a few times. I'm guessing she was trying to decide if she should kill me or not.

She gave a defeated sigh and sat on the bed, "I can't believe I'm letting this happen."

"Don't try to think I don't understand what you're thinking or feeling right now. I was a hunter back when I was a human."

"Wait _what_? Why aren't you a weapon of mass destruction now?"

I paused before deciding to tell her about my personal memories, "I chose to throw it away."

"Did you have demons annoying the shit out of you as well?"

I gave a sad smile and shook my head, "No, but I did have someone I loved taken away from me. She reminds me of you once she took over my hunting."

"How did she do that? Aren't hunters born into it?"

"Once I turned into what I am, her spirit guide automatically put the mark of a hunter on her. She had all this strength and power behind hunting the demon she thought killed me. She never thought of the idea that I wanted to become this. I think she refused the truth."

"Did she ever find you?"

"She did. She was ready to kill me until she realized who I was. I was too new to all the strong senses and the want to kill overwhelmed me. The human me was a flickering light that was ready to die out and all I could think about was plunging my knife in her for a good time."

* * *

**[Quinn's Human POV]**

I hear footsteps approaching me right when I'm about to blink, "This arrow _will_ kill you before you blink... I know you killed the hunter from my town and I'm not ever going to stop chasing you. I want you to turn around slowly and show me who you are."

I turned around to see Rachel Berry drop her bow and arrow, "Q-Quinn?"

I didn't say anything and felt her fear rising inside her, "I thought you were killed."

"You thought wrong."

Rachel shook her head and suddenly looked exhausted, "Why did you choose this?"

"It's the same job for a different team. I either kill for war or turn into this. I rather kill for fun than be a weapon."

I smelled her anger rise with her fear and it overwhelmed my senses to the point of being blinded with the urge to kill.

* * *

**[Quinn's Present POV]**

"I didn't love her anymore. I gave that up the minute I realized what my destiny was… I killed her and enjoyed it. Grief replaced that just as fast."

"Why? It's not like you demons give a shit."

I smiled at her comment, "Despite being unable to love or have attachments like you humans do, I _remember_ the love I had for her and cared about what she used to mean to me. But it's not like it was true love. It was just a human experience that obviously I quickly got over. There is more to the world than just the human spectrum of emotions."

"Well like you said, there is a lot more to human emotions. I think there is more to _your_ emotions than you could know."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

I felt Brittany throw me against the fence before I actually saw her, "We have to stop meeting like this."

She appeared and had her fangs drawn out, "What did your friend do with her?"

I tried calming her down before she attacked me. I don't know how much restraint this girl has, "Is she calling you right now? Or better yet, are you being called to pick up her ashes?"

Brittany's fangs slowly deformed, "No."

"Quinn will take care of her. She offered so I can talk to you."

Brittany lifted her arms in defeat, "Okay, well you have my full attention now."

I looked around trying to find the words, "I... Feel different around you."

"How?"

"Like I'm with someone who understands the feeling of being stranded. I don't know any of my kind that are alive. You're the closest one to that and you know how to defend for someone that means the world to you."

"SO what does this all mean?"

"Yesterday I kept thinking about how beautiful you were. I even thought about having sex with you. It made me laugh because I actually thought about sinning with a girl on the other team. You intrigued me since I first smelled your scent. Maybe for the wrong reasons but I think it wasn't an accident that we crossed paths. You don't feel anything else back?"

Brittany tried looking away and ignoring what I had to say, "I don't know. I don't trust your kind."

"Then trust this."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. closed the distance between our lips felt her lips moving with mine. I kissed her carefully and tried to avoid biting her lip. I was afraid of accidentally hurting her. We didn't stop for several minutes. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I didn't want it to end. This kiss explained everything for me and I hoped it did the same for her.

We finally stopped and looked at each other while taking labored breaths.

Brittany stood silent for several seconds before pushing me away and shaking her head, "I have to go"

"Wait-"

She disappeared leaving me by myself in front of the school.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Brittany and about her feelings for Santana and her half breed powers that are dying to come out and play :). I'm being vague about Brittany's feelings for Santana because I want her to be a hard person to read but you'll figure it all out in my next update.**

**Please Review! I love seeing people interested in the story and it makes me update a lot quicker :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Brittany's POV]**

I found Marley at an abandoned apartment and grabbed her, "We're done here."

Quinn seemed alarmed that I got in so quickly she almost tried to attack me.

Marley looked at me in confusion, "Why?"

I could smell how strong Marley's scent was and could hardly contain the feeling erupting inside me, "This can't be happening", I turned to Quinn before leaving, "Thank you for not killing her."

I got us out of there and went back to Marley's house. She flopped on the couch without realizing the crazed look I had was to kill her and waited for me to say something.

When I didn't, she started talking, "So, why did you need to be alone with her?"

I felt myself heat up, "Something happened. I felt something inside of her a-and myself... You're good here right? I-I need to take a walk."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll call if you're needed."

I didn't know where I was going until I found myself in an alley. It wasn't just any alley but the one Soter showed me what evil there was in the world. I went to the spot the girl was killed and tried to see any evidence of it but there wasn't anything left. It was as if she never existed.

I heard someone walking behind me as I paced back and forth to suppress whatever was trying to get out of me. It was as if it was a replay of that night. _Why do people take this damn route?_

I hid in the shadows and watched her try to get out of here as fast as she could. I didn't want to be the cause of her death so I clenched my jaw and tried not to pay attention to her. I counted the seconds when I heard someone else breathing in the shadows with me. A man stepped out and pushed her down. I could tell he wasn't a demon and just a stupid guy that had evil in him.

I realized I didn't need to watch this without doing anything but I was frozen. I couldn't contain what was erupting inside of me any longer. It was a hunger that I felt the first night I attacked Santana. I started to get angry and I stepped out of the shadows. He was trying to shut her up by covering her mouth as she screamed. I found myself grabbing him and throwing him against the wall.

My mouth stretched for my fangs to show up and I straddled him on the floor, "You like fighters don't you?"

I could smell the fear rising in him. It was a weird sensation that I enjoyed.

I turned to the woman who was still stunned on the floor, "Go."

She ran off as I turned back to the man under me.

He tried struggling away but I knew I was stronger, "How does it feel to be the weak one?"

I tilted his head and whispered in his ear, "Do you know how much evil is in the world without any human help?"

He tried to scream but before it could rise out of his throat I felt a dagger appear in my hand and I jammed it in his heart. That's when I felt myself feed from him. He slowly turned to dust and the dagger clattered on the floor. I sat there waiting for his protector or a demon to appear but there was no one. I stumbled backwards against the wall and watched his ashes blow away.

I felt Soter appear in the alley, "Why did I do that?"

"There are somethings inside of you that won't come out even if you're one of us. You'll always have anger in you."

"I'm so hungry... I didn't feel it until this afternoon when I-"

"Half-breed comes with a price. I knew that when I chose you."

I got up and leaned my head against the wall, "I think I'm starting to love someone who can't possibly love me back."

"She does love you. But you can't be with her."

"Why not?"

"She's the polar opposite from you. You can't love something that's so evil and powerful. She's unpredictable. Don't you remember how she was when you first met her?"

I think back to when I felt her dagger pierce through the air that should have been me and hit the wall. The look in her eyes was evil.

I shake my head and feel my hair sticking to my forehead from all the sweat, "She has something in her that I felt when I first made contact with her... It wasn't evil; It was pure."

Soter smiled and stretched his hand to me, "You have the same in you. It's you're human spirit... Do you want to know who you were as a human?"

I looked at him and took his hand. The world melted around us and I felt everything shift. We were at the school Marley goes to except we were at the football field watching the cheer practice.

"You didn't change that long ago."

I saw myself dancing in sync with everyone else. I seemed different. I followed myself from the football field to the glee room. Seeing myself as a human was off-balance.

I couldn't bring myself to remember any of this, "When did I change?"

The world shifted around me again and I saw myself leaving the school at night. I was driving home when I stopped on the side of the road. Something was luring me to them. A blonde came out of the darkness and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Before I was able to answer she kissed me while piercing my neck and turned to the open wound to drag her tongue over it.

I saw myself immediately drop to the floor in pain and I looked away from the memory, "I'm done here."

We were back to the alley when I looked back, "Why do you want to show me who I was?"

"You need to understand yourself better. You trusted in the wrong people. You can't be with her even if you tried."

I ignored the rest of what he had to say and walked away, "That's my choice to make."

I knew where she'd be. It's where I'd be if I was waiting for her.

I appeared behind her and Quinn arguing, "She felt it too!"

"Why did she go then?"

I interrupted so they knew I was there, "Because I have a job to do. Anything that interferes with that is a problem."

"Why did you leave earlier?"

"Something woke up inside me.", When I didn't get a reaction, I chuckled and tried again, "I got hungry."

Quinn's eyes widened and Santana cocked her head to the side, "What did you do?"

"I fed."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm thinking of finding a beta if anyone is interested PM me :)**

**By the way there is a lot of POV jumping in this chapter because I didn't want to miss anything important that I wanted to include for this chapter. I tried making it as non-confusing as possible. Let me know if there's anything that was weird or not explained enough!**

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

I watched the man I captured run away from me as fast as he could but it's never fast enough. He looked like a body builder. I waited outside the gym for him and attacked him since he was the last to leave.

I appeared in front of him and crossed my arms, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

I laughed and appeared behind him so I could kick him, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

I bent down and took a deep breath to savor all the fear in the air, "Usually I don't go for boys. I prefer girls. There's just something about their smell that sends me on edge.." I got lost in thought thinking about how much I wanted to feed off of a girl and had to clear my throat a bit to suppress it, "But I've been feeling soft lately and thought you could be an exception. It's always fun seeing the strongest hold on for dear life and beg."

I kicked him over and bent down next to him again, "I think you'll do for now."

Before he could scream I blinked on top of him and plunged my knife into his chest and watched the life leave his eyes. My mouth watered at the blood that ran down to the floor but soon disappeared when I took his life completely. I licked my dagger before cleaning it off on my jeans and putting it back in it's place.

"No fun. You couldn't have waited for me? I wanted to play too"

I turned to smile at Quinn and shook my head, "I needed to make sure I still had it in me. Go find your own toy."

"Nothing has been the same since you kissed Brittany."

"You actually remembered her name this time."

She rolled her eyes, "It's pretty hard to forget when I'm listening to you groaning her name all night. It was only a kiss. What else is there?"

"Everything. When we kissed, I felt everything erupt. Knowing that she feeds like we do is just a plus. She's more like me than even she realizes. Anyone to say differently is blind. Now leave me alone so I can have some time to myself for once."

Once Quinn left I blinked to the dead guy's apartment. I didn't choose him out of convenience. I needed my own place to relax so I chose the most suiting apartment with the most suiting victim for myself. I found myself in his bed trying to suppress my thoughts about Brittany. I didn't know why I felt so heated for her all the time but I do.

I thought about her lips and the way they fit mine in the a weird way. Her lips were so cold and it felt nice against my warm body temperature. It sent a shiver down my spine to my center just thinking about it. I have a thing for strong-headed women if you didn't notice. Of course Quinn's thick head almost make me kill her.

I couldn't help but fantasize the way Brittany would be in bed. The way her back would arch while she pinned my hands over my head. Her piercing blue eyes never leaving contact with my own. Her hand leaving mine and trailing down my overheated body, teasing me until she reached my jeans. I slid a finger into my folds and slowly pumped while imagining Brittany doing the same to me. The thought of her stripped body over me and giving me pleasure almost put me on edge. Her breath tickling around my throat as she said my name in a soft but husky tone. I felt my muscles tense as my insides closed in. I turned over and began riding my hand while sliding another finger in myself and moaning in the silence. I thought of her flicking her tongue against my clit and I immediately felt myself stop breathing all together as I came harder than I had in a while. My body rolled to my back and I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them until there was nothing left.

"So why couldn't I have been invited to this either?"

I shot up seeing Quinn stand at the edge of the bed. I clenched my jaw as she waited for an answer.

"How long have you been here?"

"Enough to know who you were thinking about. To be honest, I'm not in the mood to cum for you either but it would've been nice to be around for some of the fun today."

"Do you have a life outside of me?"

She licked her lips and nodded, "Almost."

I squinted my eyes at her answer but decided not to elaborate on it. I got up from the bed and left to my grave. After an hour, Brittany and Marley showed up.

I looked at them confused, "What are yo-"

"Marley's idea. She was hoping Quinn would be with you.", Marley nudged Brittany on the shoulder that made me smirk, "And I wanted to talk to you since yesterday was probably confusing for all of us."

"Quinn should be here soon. She usually finds herself around for private moments."

"Why do you say that?"

I bit my tongue realizing what I tried to infer, "Never mind."

Quinn appeared a few moments later with a cocky smile, "Someone call?"

She raised her eyebrow once she saw Marley was here and motioned her to walk with her. I watched them walk off together with my head cocked to the side. Brittany shrugged with the same look on her face and sat on my tombstone.

* * *

**[Quinn's POV]**

I led Marley away from Santana and Brittany, "Why are you here?"

"Our last conversation intrigued me. I didn't think demons had much of emotions but you seemed more than lost while telling me about Rachel."

I flinched as she used her name carelessly, "Well I didn't think we could feel much either _but_ you think otherwise. At least for me."

"I do think you feel more than you lead people to think. I've studied all types of demons before and I never knew a full one that cared for their past human life."

"I don't care for it."

"But you still care about her and she was part of it. Doesn't caring turn into love eventually?"

I shook my head as she interrogated me, "Maybe for humans. I haven't felt love since I turned."

"Maybe you're not letting yourself."

I heard Marley's heart beat a bit faster before she cleared her throat. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"I don't want to be a hunter and you didn't either. I'm just wondering if there are any more options other than what you did. Being a prodigal weapon isn't as fun as it sounds."

It sounded weird for her being able to relate to a part of me. My voice lowered as she waited for an answer, "You're young Marley.. You can't possibly know what you want."

"But you did."

"No one knows what they want at your age. Things change."

Marley paused for a bit to think and looked up at me, "Did your choice change?"

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

"I've been thinking about it and I don't think memory loss is a _'my kind'_ thing."

"Well, why can't you remember then?"

I sighed in frustration and shook my head, "I don't know.. I _want_ to remember. All Soter showed me was who I was as a human. I stopped the minute I saw the pain on my face from changing. I couldn't take it"

Santana seemed lost in thought for a second, "Have you tried sleeping?"

"Why would I sleep?"

"I sleep for habit or just to pass the time. Whenever I do sleep, memories fill my dreams. Maybe the same will happen to you. Come with me."

She offered her hand to me waiting for me to take it. I thought for a moment about it and placed my hand in hers. If my heart didn't hum in almost complete silence, It'd be skipping at this point.

I was brought into a strange apartment and led to the bed. There was something in Santana's face that seemed almost panic-stricken when I laid down but I shook it off, "How do I do this?"

Santana cleared her throat, "Well I usually just uhm.. close my eyes and I'll fall asleep shortly after."

I rolled on my side and got as comfortable as I could. I closed my eyes but felt uncomfortable with the situation, "Are you just gonna sit there and watch?"

"Yes, I mean no... I could sleep too if you'd like?"

I nodded my head and felt her body shift behind me. After a few moments I felt her arm slide on my waist and her body scoot closer to mine. I didn't object to it, it felt nice to have contact with someone. To be honest, it felt exhilarating to be so close to her I almost felt panicked.

My mind wandered for a few minutes about the past few days, "Hey, how did you know about Marley's history with Protectors? When we met, you said many died because of her."

She mumbled behind me, making my neck sensitive to her breath, "I could smell them on her. I don't think the scent leaves her once you guys are assigned to her. I think it's an angel thing or whatever."

I nodded my head before fully going to sleep.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_I nodded my head as the blonde slid her hand down my stomach. I felt excited and really turned on by the way this gorgeous woman never took her eyes off me. Her hands roamed my inner thighs until she rubbed my core from outside my pants. I sucked in a ragged breath and tried pulling her into me to kiss me only to be denied._

_She pulled back and looked at me with certainty, "You're mine."_

_"Completely."_

_"You'll obey me, won't you?"_

_I lifted myself up and rested on my elbows, "Do you doubt me?"_

_She laughed and whispered softly in my ear while stroking my cheeks, "I just want to be sure that I chose the right girl. Now say my name."_

I woke up suddenly and whispered, "Cassandra."

Santana woke up soon after me, "What was that?"

"How could I forget.."

* * *

**[Cassandra's POV]**

"I cleaned her memory of you so she's no longer yours."**  
**

"She'll always be mine. You can't keep her from me."

I felt Brittany's mind wander to me like a signal boost and I suddenly knew exactly where she was. I turned to Soter and pointed at him before walking away, "If you try to stop me again, I'll find a way to rip your _fucking_ head off."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is taking place right after the last chapter so Quinn is still talking to Marley and Brittany just woke up from her dream with Santana.**

**Review please I love hearing feedback even if it's bad it keeps me on my toes!**

* * *

**[Quinn's POV]**

I shrugged my shoulders while eyeing Marley, "Why would my choice change? I'm free from being some mass weapon of destruction and becoming this was the only option."

"But you killed Rachel without hesitation or a second thought. Doesn't that freak you out? You had no self-control even for her."

"You're trying to get me to admit feelings I don't have. Like I said, you're very young. Live a few decades or hell once you've been around for as long as I have, things get put into a different light.", I said with a face that read defeat.

"How old are you?", Marley murmured.

"I turned near the end of the 19th century. It was different back then."

Marley had something dawn over her face and looked at me with pity, "You're a coward."

She walked away from me without saying another word.

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

"Cassandra who? What are you talking about?"

A voice came from in front of the bed, "She's talking about me."

I turn to see the infamous Cassandra July, "_You_? What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Collecting my property."

"No, she's no ones property anymore. Brittany is a guardian angel now. You're a little late."

Cassandra turned to Brittany and raised an eyebrow, "You rarely feed with me and now you're branded a saint. How cute."

Brittany looked helpless while talking to Cassandra, "It's not like that. I don't even remember what happened.. I woke up like this. You know I wouldn't do anything to upset you."

"You already did."

I stepped between Brittany and Cassandra to physically block them from each other, "She's not going with you. I don't care what the cost is, she's not one of your girls."

"Oh and now my old used property thinks she could have a say in all this. You should move out of the way before you upset _my_ Brittany."

"Why would you want her? She's not evil, she doesn't have an evil bone in her body."

"I like a challenge. You were just too willing when I found you. I needed someone with more bite.", Cassandra pushed me out of her way and stroked Brittany's cheek, "Besides, she is evil; she just doesn't know it yet."

"Well, I'm not letting her go with you."

"She seems like she has a different idea of what she wants."

I turned to see Brittany looking at Cassandra the way I dreamed she would look at me.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "I mean it can't hurt to catch up with her for a bit. Besides, Marley hardly needs me and Quinn seems fine to watch over her."

I looked helpless while Cassandra smirked while playing with Brittany's hair, "You fell for her, didn't you Santana?"

I ignored Cassandra's teasing and tried finding the Brittany I remembered from these past few days, "Brittany, please just don't go with her. No good can come from it."

Cassandra laughed, "Still caring too much Sanny? That's why you will never have the happy ending or the girl."

They disappeared before I could try begging for Brittany to stay again. _This isn't happening. Why Brittany?_

I felt anger flood me and within a few minutes the apartment was destroyed. I blacked out for most of it and when I finally mentally checked in, there was nothing left in the apartment but destruction and anger still rising from inside me.

Quinn came a few minutes later and found me on the floor, "Where's Brittany?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left? She's not with Marley so-"

"Everything's changed. Marley could be in more danger than when _we_ caught her scent."

Quinn was gone before I finished the sentence and came back with Marley in her arms struggling. It would've been a funny thing to watch if we weren't in this situation.

Marley pushed Quinn off of her with force, "What the hell Quinn!"

Quinn put distance between her and Marley before turning to me. Before I could get a word in edge wise, Marley started calling Brittany's name out loud and when that didn't work she tried attacking me.

I was close to hitting her when I grabbed her arms, "What are you doing!? I'm the only thing that could be keeping you alive right now."

She kept ignoring me and looked like she was yelling in the air, "Why isn't she answering? They always answer and when they're not then that means they're dead."

"She's not dead."

"Then where is she?"

I let out an exasperated sigh before letting go of her arms, "With Cassandra July. She's not a nice vampire."

Quinn's head snapped up from her daze, "Why would she be with her?"

"Because she used to be one of her little slaves before turning into a guardian angel."

Marley shook her head, "How do you know that?"

"I used to be one as well. She's my creator. That's how I know she's not a nice woman. We're not letting you out of our site."

"No, I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't like you and I don't need to be with _blondie_."

"I don't like you either trust me, but Brittany cares about you so you better get fucking used to it. Quinn will be with you at school tomorrow also."

Quinn shook her head, "No, why me?"

"Because I'm gonna go see what I can do and dig up anything I can on CJ. I thought you guys were more than okay with each other's company?"

They both looked away from each other and myself so I lifted my hands in surrender, "Okay, fine. Marley we'll take you home and hang out there with you. One of us will be in the room with you and another will be on the porch."

* * *

**[Quinn's POV]**

_Why did I have to be in Marley's room watching her? I would've been fine outside. This has to be the most awkward situation._

"Are you gonna just watch me sleep?"

"Yup."

Marley's voice was thick with sarcasm, "Just make sure you don't get the urge to kill me because you run away from your problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Being a hunter isn't the only reason you changed."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, then what do you think?"

"You couldn't love her back then. You couldn't handle the feelings you had so you decided to take an easy way out. You liked the idea of not feeling anything especially for her. You're just a coward and even if you could love, you wouldn't let yourself."

I stayed silent and let her lay down and go to sleep. It's true. I couldn't deal with the whispers people had about Rachel and I. I didn't like hiding something so pure and amazing. I was a huge coward that resulted in her death. But life moves on and my punishment has been living with the knowledge for the rest of my life.

I ran my hands through my hair a few times and watched Marley sleep. Her slow breathing was easy to catch on to. I didn't notice I was watching her for a few hours until I heard her breathing become unsteady. I saw her muscles tense and her face scrunch up. I was next to her bed in a second.

I tried softly shaking her awake, "Hey, you're having a nightmare."

She pulled me down into the bed and shook her head grumbling, "I'm fine."

A smile broke out of my face before trying to get up. She stopped me as soon as she felt my weight shift, "Don't go."

She pulled me close to her and grazed her lips on my neck before kissing my jaw line and going back to sleep. I was in alarm mode and didn't know what to do.

_Did she mean to do that? Maybe she thought I was someone else and didn't know what she was doing. _

I kept myself from doing anything else but laying there with her and wondering why she would do that.

* * *

The next day I walked her to school and didn't say anything about the night before. I was scared that she wouldn't remember or didn't know what she was doing so I kept everything to a minimum while I walked her to her classes and tried to watch from a distance when lunch came around. Once glee started, I took a seat outside the classroom and tried to listen to everything going on in there.

"Marley, you're up."

"So, I was going to sing a song that would explain my complete anger towards things going on in my life but I decided to change that."

I tried to not listen to her sing but some phrases caught my attention, _"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love but now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was"_

I squinted my eyes and took a peek in the classroom, _"I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste"_

I kept watching and raised my eyebrow when she finished, _"'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise."_

Once her glee club was over I walked with her home, "So that song, was it to anyone in particular?"

"What makes you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and saw her smile from my peripherals.

* * *

**A/N: Song was Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato. The song she was going to sing was Sick Sick Sick by Bayside**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Brittany's POV]**

"What made you mad at me?"

Cassandra brushed my hair aside and whispered, "Let's not worry about that now.", She flipped me over as she bit my neck so that I was on top of her, "I've wanted you inside me since you left."

I blushed at how forward she was. My hand quickly fumbled with her pants and eventually got them off. I felt like this was almost a test of my ability to remember her or what we had. I pulled her legs towards me causing her to do an excited yelp. There was something in her eyes that told me she loved the idea of me a guardian angel or a protector fucking her. I didn't care about anything else but turning her on and making her feel good. I kissed her legs and let my teeth gently pull on her skin. My hand grazed over the fabric covering her center and gently put pressure on it.

I kissed up from her legs to her stomach and pulled up her shirt. Everything was so intoxicating. The way her moan pierced through my body made me want her more. Or the way she arched her back in attempt to ask for more. I pushed her shirt off as I kissed her nipples and brought my hand up to flick them with my thumb. I could tell that her moans were starting to strain and soon I'd be in trouble for teasing too much so I leaned down practically on top of her body and slid two fingers in her slick folds. Being inside of her was almost like being put under a spell. Everything came alive and I just wanted more. I made sure my fingers could go as deep as they could and pumped as slowly as I could. Once I felt like she was on the edge of cumming I pressed my mouth against her throbbing nub and flicked my tongue over it until I felt her go slack.

I got up and straddled her as I sucked on my fingers and let her gather herself for a few moments.

"That was better than I remember Brittany. Maybe I like you better this way."

"I'd do anything for you."

Cassandra got excitement in her eyes, "I thought you would say that."

* * *

**[Quinn's POV]**

I tried thinking of other mythical creatures, "Okay, how about centaurs?"

"Fake."

"Chimera's?"

"Fake. It's almost all folktales or just exaggerations. I don't know why we have to go through every single mythical creature or God. The world isn't just Greek mythology."

"But it's nice having a cute scholar in bed with me. So, okay how about a Empousa?"

Marley laughed and tried not to fall off the bed, "That's actually what Santana is supposed to be but obviously she doesn't have a leg of bronze or a hoofed foot of a donkey."

"One more.. how about Eros?"

"What about Eros?"

I cocked my head to the side innocently, "He's the god of love and sexual desire. Is it true?"

Marley slowly bent down to kiss me but before she could I flipped her over and held her hands down, "You know for a hunter you have bad reflexes."

"So do you."

"What do yo-", before I knew what hit me, I was flipped back over in the same place Marley was in. She kissed my cheek making me cover my face in embarrassment.

"Are you two done with.. Whatever you're doing?"

I rolled my eyes at Santana being overly dramatic. It's not like we were having sex in here or anything close to that, "We're fine Santana. What is it."

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

"I tried everything I could to find away to Brittany but she doesn't want to be found. Then I thought, why should I waste everyone's time when I have a hunter right in front of me."

Quinn looked mad that I brought up the option, "She doesn't hunt Santana."

"Well she's gonna have to if she wants Brittany back. I sure as hell do."

Marley nodded her head and got up, "No, she's right. Play times over. I'm a bit rusty at actually tracking someone down but I can give it a try."

"That's all I ask. I think something we should concentrate on is finding out why she turned into a protector in the first place. What drove her away that Cassandra is keeping from her?"

"I think the first person we should go talk to is Soter. It's the guy who changed her. Just a warning though, don't try to kill him."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement, "Okay. Well how do we get to him?"

"Well, usually we get sent to him but seeing as you guys are two very evil beings, he should be here any second."

Soter appeared with us a few seconds later, "So Cassandra found her. No thanks to you."

He pointed at me making me angry. I already felt like killing him, "I didn't know her goddamn creator was the creator from the deep depths of hell. She just wanted to remember who she was so she could understand what's going on with her. Just tell us what we need to know."

"Even if I do help _you, _you realize that she's not going to run into your arms right? She's a good being."

"She seemed to forget that with Cassandra easily enough."

"Cassandra has her in this trance you should be well aware of. Creators have that power over their victims."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "Is that why I feel amazing when Santana bites me?"

"Yes, it's something in the venom. But with you I'm guessing it only lasts a few seconds. Who knows how long it lasts with Brittany. I'll tell you what Cassandra did if you promise me not to pursued her to join you."

I bowed my head down and shook my head, "I'm not promising you anything and even if I did I'm not keeping it."

"She has too much to lose if she ends up with you. I don't know what will happen to her if she chooses you."

Marley surprisingly came to my rescue, "You can't make her promise something like that. It shouldn't be in your nature to make deals like that. It should be Brittany's decision. Tell us what we need to know so we can find her."

"Very well then. Brittany always felt strongly about Cassandra but obviously didn't like the killing and evil surrounded around it so she would take long trips by herself. Sometimes she wouldn't find her way back to Cassandra for weeks. She eventually found Marley."

Everyone turned to Marley while he continued the story.

* * *

_Brittany would hide far away and watch Marley. She could smell the hunter in her but didn't have the need to kill. She was very much intrigued. Brittany is one of the reasons Marley hasn't died yet. She'd kill anything that came to harm her by making it easy for Marley to hunt. One day, Cassandra came and tried to do what others had tried._

_"Oh you found a hunter. I can't wait to-"_

_"She's not for you."_

_Cassandra's voice rose a few octaves, "Are you going to kill her?"_

_"No. I'm just watching her."_

_"Then I'll kill her."_

_Brittany grabbed Cassandra's arm and pleaded, "Don't do that."_

_"Are you telling me not to get in your way of your slight infatuation?"_

_Brittany stayed quiet as Cassandra assessed the situation, "You care about her more than me don't you? Do you love her?"_

_"Of course not. Not the way I love you. I just want her to be okay. I grew an attachment."_

* * *

"What happened after?"

"Cassandra tried killing Marley in jealousy but Brittany and I intervened. Cassandra felt out numbered and left. I gave an offer Brittany couldn't refuse and made her forget anything that had to do with Cassandra. I also wiped Cassandra's memory of that night so she could never find her. I have a feeling she's very pleased with herself that Brittany chose her instead of Marley."

Marley had her hands at her waist, "Was part of the agreement that she only protects me?"

"She's cared for you from the very beginning Marley."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for the people who have read my story and the reviews I've gotten so far mean the world to me. I realize that there are no male characters in this fanfic but that's partly because I wanted every character to mean something and I didn't want to write a male part just because there wasn't any. I tried my best to make the past 2 chapters mainly explaining everything and not bringing any huge surprises. Half of this chapter will be like that and the end of it will get intense. Review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

"_I want you to kill Marley Rose._"

I pushed her back a little and propped myself up on my elbows, "Why would I do that? She hasn't done anything and she's my responsibility."

"But you're **my** responsibility. She's holding you back from us being together. Plus, Santana isn't going away unless you cut your attachments."

_Santana. That name. Why did I know that name?_

"Why do I feel so foggy? I can barely remember where I am."

"It's a side effect of my venom in your system. Maybe it'll help me. You need to kill her or we can't be together."

"Wait.. But why?"

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

"So what now?"

Marley turned to me with determination, "We find Brittany and kill your fucking creator. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me. How are we going to find her?"

She looked embarrassed as her eyes fell to the floor, "I need time to meditate _alone_."

"Why would you want to meditate right at this moment?"

Quinn interrupted to explain, "It's kinda how we hunt. She'll zero in on them through meditating and clearing her mind. We should probably leave her alone for a bit."

I held my hands up in defense and walked out of the room with Quinn.

We were quiet for a bit before I broke the silence, "So, you and Marley huh?"

"_Maybe_... I'm still trying to figure that out.", She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, "How can I feel so much when it's not in our nature?"

"It could be in _your_ nature. Not all demons are the same.", I said with a shrug.

Quinn nodded her head and got lost in thought for a bit. It would make sense wouldn't it? Some humans like to feel evil and some like to feel loved. It wouldn't hurt to think maybe any species were like this. Brittany definitely broke that cycle. She would've been like me and been completely engulfed in the nature of our kind but instead she fought it and became something else entirely. It's hard to think about the fact that if she didn't fight off the evil she felt inside of her, she'd be one of us and nothing would get in the way of her and I being together. Life is never that easy though. I could see the pain Quinn would face everyday if Marley didn't choose her at the end of the day because I'd feel the same way.

Maybe that's the punishment of our kind; We strive to want for the things we can never have. But I'd be a liar to say I wouldn't try my hardest to know that Brittany doesn't feel an ounce of love for me. She's under Cassandra's spell for now and with that everything else becomes numb. For a minute there while she was sleeping in my arms I felt perfectly at ease.

Quinn spoke up while still seeming so far away, "She reminds me so much of Rachel at that age. So much to strive for and accomplish by the beat of her own drum. It's hard not to fall for that.

"She's also a pain in the ass.", I scoffed

Quinn chuckled and nodded her head, "I didn't want you to go back the night we first caught her scent because she already reminded me so much of Rachel. I couldn't stand to kill her again."

"This is the most you've talked about her. I've known you for a lifetime and all I knew was that she was your first kill."

"That's what happens when you have a few decades to think about things.. You're not the only one who broods over graves. I visit her tombstone every other decade just to make sure it's still there. I was supposed to go not that long ago but I was so concentrated on Marley that I forgot. Ironic isn't it?"

"You can't hate yourself forever for that Quinn. Maybe this time it's fate telling you to get it right."

"I can hate myself. Marley's right. I was a coward and was afraid of the consequences. I left her heartbroken, thinking I was dead. Then I killed her just to get the itch out-of-the-way. It wasn't right. I don't know if this is a second chance or the world telling me that I fucked up and throwing a girl my way that reminds me of Rachel so much it hurts.", Quinn took a deep breath and collected herself, "I shouldn't be so concerned about my problems. We have an angel to rescue."

"She's not an angel.."

"Even so, the irony is great isn't it? Demons and Angels falling in love. It's another cliché you know I can't get enough joking about."

A few minutes later in silence and Marley came out of her room, "I know where she is. She wasn't the easiest thing to find. I'm guessing Cassandra is clouding her memory."

"Yeah biting will do that to you.", I chomped my teeth a few times in exaggeration, "Where is she?"

"Surprisingly not far. She's in Lima Heights so it's still near town but far enough to not catch her scent. We should try to get to her now while there's still time."

I stopped her from walking out the door, "Are you even armed? We have our daggers and strength. You're walking head first into something with just your bare hands. How do you even kill us?"

"Any weapon I have is dipped into something to kill you guys. I don't think I should be discussing my weapons with the things I'm supposed to be killing. No offense."

"Fair enough. Just know you should be some what armed."

* * *

I Practically kicked the door down as we walked in. We saw Cassandra disappear from on top of Brittany before we could get a good shot in at her.

"Brittany are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

Marley and Quinn stayed on their toes while I tended to Brittany, "You're going to be a little disoriented for a while. We have no idea what the side effects are of having venom in a protector. I'm sorry I led you directly to Cassandra, Brittany."

"It's fine.", Brittany got up by herself and looked at Marley, "You guys saved me the trip of finding her."

Brittany flung me back and took a lunge at Marley. I could see Quinn attempting to take her out as I got up from the floor. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Brittany stop!", I screamed as she got a hold of Marley's neck.

"Why should I listen to you? Cassandra threw you away for a reason."

"And you threw _her_ away for a better one."

She cocked her head to the side and waited for me to continue, "You left Cassandra so you could protect Marley. You didn't want this life remember?"

Cassandra blinked between us and tried seducing Brittany again, "She's lying Brittany."

"Why would I lie? Why are you a protector Brittany? You loved Marley as if she was already your purpose for living. If you kill her then you're throwing everything you felt out the window and that little piece of human you have left in you will disappear."

Brittany looked between Cassandra and myself and shook her head, "I can't."

"Remember when you told me you fed on some low life in the alley? He was going to hurt someone and you stopped him. You aren't evil Brittany. You showed me that you can be more than what you're told to be.", I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as everything in the world stopped. This is the moment where the fairy tale and reality merge together, "_I love you_."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! So I have a few ideas of how the next chapter or two will go. I don't know if the next chapter will be the final chapter or if I'm going to split it up into 2 parts. I'm thinking about doing a plot twist or two but we'll see. Review if you have any suggestions about what _could_ happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I set the mood for myself and played Taylor Swift's new album 'Red'. Maybe it can be relatable to the songs idk. I wanted to do the story and the chapter justice. I hate ending stories but hopefully this won't be an ending to let anyone down. I've thought over the ending since I wrote ch. 8 and wondering how I could end something by not shitting all over the characters. Please let me know if I satisfied the Brittana need. I think I did.**

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

Love. Love? What would she know about love? My mind was too foggy to have all these thoughts racing in my mind. I thought about her constant annoyance and her stability she tried to keep around me. I couldn't decide anything for myself without help. I couldn't decide to leave Cassandra or be Marley's protector. I couldn't decide if I felt things for Santana without her rushing to my side to save me. I couldn't do anything on my own and now they're all waiting for me to make a choice without help in the end.

I sacrificed everything for Cassandra. I tossed my life aside for her.

_SO did Santana._ _She did the same thing as you, Brittany. Cassandra trapped her and then left when she felt like it. You knew she'd eventually do the same thing to you. You gave yourself options and wanted to protect this girl more than you wanted to be with Cassandra. Just remember Brittany. The memories are in your head, just try to remember._

I looked at Marley and tried to find anything that said that this was a lie. That Santana couldn't love and neither could I. That Soter was wrong and I was just a pawn in everyone's game. All I found was a teenager scared for me. I didn't see fear for her own life but for mine. Or what was left of it.

I swiftly reached behind Marley and grabbed one of her arrows and turned to directly plunge it into Cassandra's chest, "I don't want your games. Marley _will_ stay safe as long as she's with me."

She slowly turned to ash as I looked over her shoulder to Santana. Her worried expression had layers hidden behind her eyes. What next? What can we do? I felt the venom slowly ween off of me as I turned to Marley.

I hugged her as tightly as I could, "My job is to protect you but even if it weren't, I'd have your back. always."

"You scared me for a sec Brit. I had no idea that you were the reason I was kept alive for as long as I was. Thank you.", Marley leaned in to my ear and whispered, "She's okay.. You know, in case you're wondering. She made sure I was safe while you were... _away_."

I let go of Marley and turned to Santana to look at her fully, "Is that true?"

"I didn't want you to blame us incase she died. It was mostly Quinn anyways. I was too busy trying to find you."

"Either way, thank you. That must've been hard to keep your itch to a minimum to kill her."

Quinn spoke up from behind Marley, "It was a pleasure. You guys should have the night off together and I'll take care of Marley."

It hit me then that Marley got what she wanted. She was in close proximity to Quinn and didn't shy away. She'd been talking of nothing but Quinn before I left. Things seemed to be coming together.

"Well uhm. I suppose that'll be fine. Wow, a lot has changed within the 2 days I was away."

I walked over to Santana and nodded for her to blink me away from the two. We ended up at the graveyard, "Why aren't we-"

"I can't really take you back to that apartment.. I kind of destroyed it when Cassandra took you.", I nodded and let her continue, "I hated you with her. She's worse than I am and you willingly went with her. I had to admit to myself that I'm not your first or second choice. I know what I want and it's hard to imagine that you don't want the same. I didn't care what it took to find you. I would've done anything."

I couldn't take the pain in her voice. There was strain that came with the tears that would've fallen down her face. I closed the distance between us and cupped her face as I kissed her passionately. I felt the heat on her lips softly warm my mouth and my eyes felt finally open. The confusion wasn't there anymore. Just her. The clarity she explained was there for me also. There was no Cassandra or anything else.

I pulled back from kissing her and ran the bridge of my nose softly down her neck, "I was put under a fog the past few days Santana. I didn't have a choice but to want her. I didn't feel anything but Cassandra. But now all I feel is clarity and this love for you. I I don't want to think about the problems that could happen from us being together now. I've never had the chance to just feel."

"I can give you that", Santana said while trying to keep her voice from wavering. She took me to the trashed apartment and led me to the bed with a different meaning behind it.

She layed me down gently and touched me like I was ready to break at any moment. Her hot skin gave a weird sensation to my arguably cold body. She was lightly shaking as she slid my shirt and pants off.

She stopped for a moment to take in my body and whispered, "You're beautiful."

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling but that didn't stop my face from turning red. I started feeling heat radiate from my middle as Santana grazed her fingers up my thighs. Wimpers escaped my lips as I bucked my hips.

Santana bent down to ghost her lips over mine, "Patience"

I nodded and tried to suppress the sudden want for her. It wasn't like the want for Cassandra. No, this felt real. It wasn't foggy, my thought process was quicker and this felt more like reality than a dream.

Santana continued to slowly tease me and kissed down my neck to my breasts. I felt my skin explode wherever she touched and soon grew too impatient.

"Santana, I know you want patience but I don't think I'm capable of that right now."

She shook her head in disbelief and chuckled, "You'd think angels would have more patience than a demon.."

At that note, she tugged on my underwear lightly and I obliged. I lifted my hips and let her slide my underwear and tossed them to the floor. There was hunger in her eyes but it wasn't unpleasant or something to fear. It was soft and if I wasn't looking for it, I wouldn't have found it. It was as if she'd been waiting for me to let her do this for a long time and never said one word about it to me.

She grabbed me from behind my knees and pulled me against her gently and ran her fingers down my thighs lightly before leaning on her left hand and running her index and middle finger down my center. It caused shivers down my body and hers. She bit her lip and slid both fingers into my folds gently. I gasped at the sudden sensation of pleasure and.. love? Maybe that's what caused my senses into overdrive. The sense of comfort and trust enveloped my easily enough as she pumped her fingers swiftly.

I bucked my hips for her to go deeper and she instinctively pushed herself deeper in me until she was knuckle deep. I wrapped my legs around her and arched my back up from the sudden pulse of pleasure that hit my entire body. She started kissing my shoulders and trailed down to my stomach. I bit my lip trying to stifle the moans that started to escalate in volume. She paused for a second before reaching the desired spot and looked up at my body. Once she saw me in full ecstasy, she placed her tongue on my nub and flicked it effortlessly causing my walls to close in and keeping me close to the edge.

"Fuck Santana, I'm so close"

I felt her pump faster until she hit the spot in my body that made my face go flush and a sudden release follow suite. She lapped up my juices until I was done and never separated herself from my body.

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

Everything was crystal clear in my mind and I didn't want to ever be away from Brittany. I kept myself tangled in her body and never broke contact with her.

"I love you so much."

Brittany's lips hummed as she kissed my neck, "I can tell.. I _think_.. I love you too."

There was a short silence before she kept talking, "But maybe that's not _right _for me to feel."

"Why do you say that?"

"You can't be anything but gentle to me.. If you bite me too hard, I'll be foggy again and I don't want that. I don't want to be a slave to your venom. I want to feel everything I felt when you touched me."

I nodded my head in agreement, "I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you though."

"I know, I wouldn't either but that doesn't mean that there wouldn't be accidents and what if your venom _kills_ me or if mine kills you. It might be different from Cassandra. And Marley needs me. She needs someone who is with her regardless of anything happening in her life."

I exhaled in defeat because she's right. We can't just ignore the problems for too long that have always been between us. Brittany isn't evil. She'd refuse to fall from grace if I asked her too. It'd be selfish for me to ask. She'd never asked anything of me though. Maybe it's impossible but I can try to turn the tables.

I stayed laying with her until the morning when her and Quinn would switch over. Once Quinn showed up I was still naked and laying in bed.

"I can only guess what you guys did last night.."

"Yeah, like you and Marley didn't do the same thing.", I said as I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't. We were afraid of something bad happening."

I gasped in shock dramatically, "What? I didn't know Quinn Fabray was a... **_cuddler_**."

"Shut up. It's worth whatever shit you're gonna give me."

I shook my head and changed the subject, "I have to see Soter."

Quinn lifted her eyebrow, "Why?"

"You _know_ why."

We gave it a few seconds before he showed up, "I'm not a fairy god mother. I don't just come whenever you please and make your wishes come true."

I rolled my eyes at how he already knew what I wanted, "But you have power don't you? And that's what I need."

"You're willing to sacrifice you're lifestyle for her? Or better yet, can you **survive** without your lifestyle? Look at yourself, I can tell your starving to rip someone's life away from them."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I brought her back to you. I did everything right. I never even attempted to kill Marley or you. Just let me be on her side. I'll do whatever it takes."

Soter looked at me up and down as if considering my proposition, "It can't be done even if I wanted to. It's too risky and the only good you have in yourself is for Brittany."

Quinn interjected before I could, "You can do something else about this, can't you?"

"Like what?"

"Marley doesn't want the life you gave her. We need to be them. Let us restart our lives."

Soter looked surprised at the idea, "You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you Mrs. Fabray?", he took a moment before nodding, "Okay. I would do that but I need permission from all 4 parties."

Quinn grabbed my arm before I knew what was happening. We were at the school football field in the next second and sat at the bleachers, "They'll get the hint that we want to talk to them and they'll show up. I'm sure Marley is already spazzing that we're here."

"I'm still confused though, what are we exactly talking to them about?"

"Soter obviously can end someone's life if he wanted to. He has the power to save those spirits so why not save what's left of ours and let us begin with a clean slate.", She laughed at the idea, "What if you wanted a do-over? No vampire or demon shit? You got to go to this high school with Brittany? What would you say?"

"It'd be a miracle."

"Exactly. We just need them to agree and they'll have all this shit erased from them. Marley would have her hunter mark gone, Brittany would have Cassandra and the guardian angel shit erased too."

We sat in silence while waiting for Brittany and Marley to show up. It'd be a dream to restart my life. I wouldn't have a tombstone or this darkness looming over me. I'd be free of it all. I'd be with Brittany and that's all I'd need.

Brittany and Marley came during what seemed to be her lunch break. Marley enveloped herself in Quinn's hug and didn't want to let go. It was what Brittany and I had charging between us but neither of us attempted to play on it. We just looked at each other with uncertainty and hope for completely different reasons.

Quinn talked to Marley before addressing the rest of us completely, "I found a way to keep you away from all this shit. The hunting and the killing. We actually have a way to keep us all away from it."

"How?"

Quinn kept Marley in her arms as she looked up at Brittany, "We went to Soter originally for Santana. She doesn't want to live a second away from you just like how I don't want to be away from Marley. We've been given the choice of a second chance. We'll be able to restart our lives.. _together_."

Brittany exhaled and looked at us in disbelief. She looked at Marley and exchanged a short conversation silently.

she brought me in a close embrace right after, "I want this. I want you."

"I'll do anything to have you in my life Brit."

We waited in Marley's home for them after and when they showed up we all sat together waiting for Soter to show up.

"Are you sure you all want this?", he asked.

We all nodded our heads and waited for instructions. He looked at Marley and Brittany, "You two were going to be my prize fighters in the end of this. I can see now that I messed with destiny a little bit.", he addressed all of us right after, "You _all_ need a good nights sleep. You have a very different tomorrow."

We looked at each other and when we looked back at him, he was gone. We exchanged looks with each other and started setting things up. Brittany and I layed out a bed in the living room while Quinn and Marley took her room. We held each other until there was nothing else to do but fall asleep.

I pulled Brittany in my arms and spooned her from behind just like I did the day that seemed like years ago.

Brittany spoke up before actually trying to sleep, "Do you think our love will let us remember each other in our next life?"

"I think our love will do whatever we tell it to."

She scooted closer to me and kissed the palm of my hand before drifting off to sleep. I fell asleep shortly after she did and only kept memories of us replaying in my head.

* * *

**[Epilogue in Authors POV]**

Love can be manipulated and pulled into many directions. It can be interpreted in as many ways as you want but it can never be broken. It's the one thing that is stronger than any other emotion. It can make you weak at the knees and it could tear you apart just the same. It never takes place without consuming a whole person and changing their life completely.

Brittany sat in front of Santana in their cheerios uniforms as she sang in tears and never once looked away from Brittany. They're love survived lifetimes and never let the obstacles tear them apart at the end.

_"I'm a bitch because I'm angry.. I'm angry because I have all these feelings, feelings for you that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of the consequences"_

_"I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys..."_

Marley stood there in front of Quinn and felt something deep in her chest that would soon surface and make her realize the love she felt. They never tried to be anything but themselves with each other. Even with the struggle that comes with day to day life they always found each other in the end with a love that only grows stronger by the second.

_"Do you not understand what you mean to me?"_

_"This is the year to get it right."_

They held the ones they love and knew that their love can last forever and maybe even survived years before the life they had came to play.

* * *

**A/N: It has been an extreme honor writing this story. It's been in my head since the end of 2011. I hope it was enough for you guys. Yes I replaced Rachel with Marley because I obviously killed Rachel off and there hasn't been any actual Marley/Quinn scenes to go off of. **

**But anyways thank you for reading and I won't have another story ready and up for at least a week. **

**-Swankkyy**


End file.
